


Welcome Home

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wrecker!Heatwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Chase was glad Heatwave knew that between his Wrecker deployments he was always welcome at his apartment with open arms...and sometimes open legs.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I sadly wrote most of this on my way to and from work, so if it seems a little rushed we'll blame that and not my terrible pacing. It kind of got away from me and stopped being just filthy AU smut, but it is what it is now lol

The keyed-open door was the only clue he needed in solving who had taken up residence in his apartment while he was at work; he'd only ever made one copy of his key card. However, the familiar weapon mods abandoned on his counter helped to cement his suspicion.

Sure enough, Chase found the red Wrecker recharging in his room, scuffed and scratched and no doubt fresh from battle if the stench of grime and energon was anything to go by. Despite his desire to lament Heatwave's horrid decision in forgoing a trip to the washracks in favor of recharge, he really couldn't blame the mech after overhearing the details of the Wreckers' most recent victory.

With a sigh, the Policebot closed the door to his room and left the mech to rest. He hadn't expected the Wrecker back so early and, as such, hadn't had the foresight to leave work early and tidy up. Chase knew Heatwave didn't care, though; He was used to disarray from spending the majority of his time going between the Iacon Autobot HQ and battlefields. Still, he decided, Heatwave would probably appreciate the effort, or at the very least find it more appealing, more like the Autobot base he spent so much time at.

The empty energon containers on the counter were an oddly pleasing sight for the blue mech. Although never one for clutter, it was satisfying to Chase knowing that the Wrecker was both comfortable helping himself to whatever he needed and familiar enough with his apartment to find what he was looking for. It left a warm feeling blossoming in his spark, one that he never dwelled too hard on. He bitterly pushed it down, ignoring it with an unparalleled stubbornness as he cleaned the apartment.

It took him less time than usual to complete his cleaning routine, and the Policebot chalked it up to being so invested in his current case that he'd neglected himself the past week. He was happy to dispose of the evidence, though he doubted it would stop the inevitable lecture the Wrecker would give him about taking care of himself.

He moved on to finishing up his case and was halfway through logging the details of his newest lead when he heard his washrack start up. Chase finished the report quicker than he usually would, setting a reminder for the next day cycle to check for errors he may have made in his haste. He'd just put the datapad away in his filing cabinet when strong arms encircled his waist and he was pulled back into his visitor's strong embrace.

“Hey, beautiful..." Heatwave rumbled into the Policebot's neck, pressing a couple of kisses to the plating.

"Heatwave," Chase greeted the red mech warmly, tilting his helm to give the mech more room. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon. You're not injured, are you?" He leaned back into the embrace, enjoying the heat rolling from the Wrecker's larger frame.

The red mech's engine rumbled contentedly, his servos sliding over the Policebot's chest plates and bumper, re-familiarizing himself with the pristine plating. "Nah, I got patched up before I came here. Didn't get too bumped up this time." Heatwave assured him, sucking at the lines the blue mech eagerly presented him with.

Chase tried to stifle a moan, more than aware of how thin the walls of his apartment were. He'd gotten a fair few complaints from his neighbours about Heatwave's visits before... "Uhn, Heatwave..." He sighed and took one of the Wrecker's servos from his bumper, lacing their digits together and sliding down his abdomen and ducking _in_...

Heatwave groaned into his neck cabling, eagerly taking the lead and slipping both of their servos down to Chase's codpiece, letting their servos dive between quivering thighs and allowing Chase to rub their fingers to his already leaking panel. "Frag, babe, you're wet already..."

The Policebot gasped at the press of digits along the seam of his valve cover, each insistent stroke over the thin crease making his hips cant up and his vents hitch. "Oh, Heatwave...!" He hiccuped, arching back into the mech's hold, using his bigger frame as leverage to spread his thighs _wider_ , let him touch _deeper_.

"Open up for me, Chase... Let me in..." Heatwave purred into his audial, and Chase keened as his cover finally parted and a steady stream of lubricant dribbled down over their entwined servos. The red mech grinned into the Policebot's neck, pressing a kiss to the protoform. "Mmm, good mech..."

Chase took the lead and plunged their digits into his soaked valve, groaning at the stretch. "Yes..." He hissed, clenching hard around them and feeling the sensors igniting deep within his channel. "Oh Primus..." The blue mech pulled his own servo back, let Heatwave press deeper and harder and _better_ , and Chase settled for grabbing at the modified water cannons on the Wrecker's forearm. He momentarily missed the stretch of their combined digits opening him up, but the depth that Heatwave could reach without Chase obstructing him made it worth the loss.

"That's it, Chase, moan for me." Heatwave urged him, feeling the calipers of the blue mech's valve cycle down, twitching around him at his words. "Let everyone in this building know who's fragging you senseless..."

"Heatwave..." Chase mewled pathetically, knowing without a doubt if the mech kept this up he _would_ scream, and they _would_ hear, and he _would_ be reprimanded. Again. Heatwave had a nasty habit of causing these incidents...

Heatwave pulled his digits free long enough to stroke insistently at his throbbing anterior node, resulting in a wail from the Policebot and his hips bucking up into Heatwave's servo, trying desperately to get more friction. "That's it babe, more of that..." The red mech praised, using his free servo to feel over the mech's bumper, squeezing the hood and grill before sliding under and teasing wiring he found there.

Chase panted and writhed in the Wrecker's servos, caught between canting his hips or arching his spinal strut. He heard the sharp 'snick' of plating parting and felt the solid heat of a spike only a moment later as Heatwave pressurized. He slid himself along the wet folds of Chase's valve teasingly, adjusting his hips as he nudged at the mech's engorged anterior node.

“H-Heatwave...please...” Chase hiccuped, and the Wrecker let the servo he had been working Chase's anterior node with slide down to his thigh, slowly lifting it up so he had a better angle. The other servo he had under Chase's bumper fell to the Policebot's hip, clutching hard enough to dent.

Chase eagerly grabbed at his filing cabinet to keep his balance, moaning as Heatwave slowly ground his spike against his anterior node. “Oh Primus...” Chase gasped as Heatwave slowly slid his spike back until the tip was nosing its way into his valve, and he pressed back in a vain attempt to get more of Heatwave into him.

“Shh, calm down babe... We'll get there...” Heatwave murmured, smiling into his neck cabling as he slowly thrust himself into Chase, slow and gentle.

“Heatwave... I need you...!” Chase whined, clutching desperately to the cabinet as Heatwave teased him. He tightened his calipers around the Wrecker's spike, trying to draw him in further, and his reward was a growl from the red mech.

“You really that desperate for more already...?” Chase nodded eagerly, trying in vain to press his hips wider, let Heatwave closer, and the Wrecker chuckled and adjusted his grip on the Police bot. “Alright then, we'll do it your way...”

There was a fondness in the red mech's tone that made Chase's spark flutter, but he didn't have time to ponder it before Heatwave was hammering his spike into him, rough and hard and everything Chase had been craving while Heatwave had been deployed.

"How's that feel, Babe?" Heatwave grunted, taking his servo from Chase's hip and planting it on his emergency beacons. He used them as leverage to yank him back into each thrust, burying himself as deep into Chase's valve he could. Each hard thrust was nailing the Police Bot's ceiling node, and Chase was an absolute mess as he sobbed and moaned his pleasure. He didn't even try to answer Heatwave, just let Heatwave move him as he pleased.

Chase grasped at the cabinet Heatwave had pinned him against, servos scrabbling over the smooth surface in a vain attempt to find something to grasp, something to ground himself. He eagerly shifted his hips back, frame trembling as pleasure rocked his frame. "Heat....wave... Oh..."

“Mm, you like it rough, don't you Chase?” Heatwave growled in between bites and nips at Chase's throat cabling, and Chase could only moan his agreement. He could feel his lubricant leaking down his thigh, and he adjusted his grip on the filing cabinet to shift his weight to one arm so he could reach a servo down to swipe his digits through the warm mess.

Heatwave let go of his beacon to reach down and grab his servo, interlacing it with his own and guiding them both to Chase's valve, pressing their now soaked digits to Chase's anterior node. The Police Bot wailed, unable to contain himself, and distantly he could hear one of his neighbors knock on the wall, yelling something he couldn't be bothered to comprehend. He could feel Heatwave chuckle behind him, and the mech pressed their servos harder to his node. The friction, hard and fast, was just what he needed and each swipe over the sensor-riddled mesh was amping his charge higher and higher.

“Mm....H-Heat....” Chase whimpered, hips stuttering against Heatwave's, valve clutching spastically to the mech's cord buried deep in him as he neared his peak. Heatwave groaned at the rhythmic fluttering around his spike and he thrusted once more, pressing as deep as he could into Chase's valve before his overload claimed him.

Chase gasped as warmth filled him and charge overtook his frame, and the mixed sensations were enough to trigger his own overload. He arched into the digits still working his node and, were it not for his vocalizer shorting, would've likely alerted the entire building to their activities. His frame twitched and shivered as he slowly came back down from his pleasure-induced haze, and he leaned back into Heatwave with a contented sigh.

“Ugh... Frag I needed that...” Heatwave muttered as he pulled out of Chase's valve, letting the bot's leg fall back to the ground. “I think you did, too.” The Wrecker pressed a kiss to Chase's helm and the Police Bot hummed.

“Affirmative...” He sighed, relaxing back into Heatwave's warm frame as the mech pulled him close. “I missed you... A lot.”

Heatwave smiled and his engine rumbled contentedly. “I missed you too.” He chuckled and brought a servo up to entwine with Chase's again. “I got a lot of flack for having a pretty little bot to come home to... The guys are pretty jealous, you know.”

Chase squeezed Heatwave's servo. “You told them about me?” He asked quizzically, his face plates heating up at the idea.

“Of course I told them about you. Why wouldn't I want to flaunt my pretty little Police Bot?” Heatwave confirmed with a grin, and that nagging feeling of warmth and hope returned in Chase's spark at his words.

“'Your' Police Bot...?” He pressed, and Heatwave faltered, his frame tensing a bit.

“...Am I reading this wrong?” The Wrecker asked after a moment, and Chase could feel his grip tighten a little. “I thought...after all this time...”

Chase untangled himself from Heatwave's grip and turned around in time to see the bot frown. “I...” He felt his own face plates heat up even more and he bit at his lip plates. “I thought this was just...convenient. For you... I didn't know you... _wanted._..” He admitted slowly, watching Heatwave carefully for any signs that he might be wrong himself.

Heatwave winced. “Frag... I didn't know I was coming off so... I don't know, selfish?” He reached up and cupped Chase's cheek in his servo. “I love you, Chase... I have since Academy.” A nervous smile broke out as he gazed down at the Police Bot.

“You...” Chase murmured, excitement and nervousness igniting in his spark as he took in Heatwave's confession. “Since Academy...”

“Yeah...” Heatwave chuckled. “So...where are you in this...?” He asked, and Chase could feel nervousness creep into the red mech's field.

“I've loved you since I met you...” The police Bot confessed, and the relief of it finally being let out in the open was almost as good as the look of happiness that overtook Heatwave. “I... It wasn't that you were distant, but that I was worried I was seeing things, as they say, 'through rose-colored glasses', and I didn't want to get my hopes up if you didn't feel the same.” Chase explained, turning slightly to press a kiss to Heatwave's servo.

Heatwave tilted Chase's chin so he could kiss him, slow and passionate, and Chase melted into it. He pressed close to the warm frame of the Wrecker, and Heatwave pulled him in, field welcoming. When they parted, it was with smiles and loving gazes, and Heatwave grinned.

“You know, that should've been an indicator that we needed to talk...” The Wrecker chuckled, pressing another quick kiss to Chase's lip plates. “We've never done that...”

Chase smiled, finding Heatwave's eagerness and happiness infectious, and pressed a few of his own kisses to the mech's lip and face plates. “No...” He agreed, looping his arms around the mech's broad shoulders. “..but now I don't want to stop.”

“Then we won't.” Heatwave said simply, and a devilish grin broke out before he pulled Chase back in to kiss him. They shared a few more kisses, each as eager and passionate as the last, before finally breaking away.

“Y'know, I don't think your neighbors like me very much...” Heatwave chuckled, and Chase felt his energon run cold as he remembered the knocking and shouting from earlier.

“I...think I might need to get a new place...” 

 

 


End file.
